pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brock (anime)
Brock used to want to be the greatest Pokémon Breeder (he now follows his dream to be a Pokémon Doctor), and gives up his title of Gym Leader after Ash won his first Kanto League Gym Badge from him. He was first seen taking care of his nine siblings. Biography This nigger was born in slavery where his owners (misty's father) let him go to suck cock. From A young age he was know to love things that are hard so thats why he choice to spealize in rock type pokemon because after he had sex his dick broke off and those hard as a "rock", get what i did there?, pokemon made him remember his penis. Running gags Over the course of the series, there have come to be a couple of recurring gags related to Brock that have become quite prominent. Girls One of the most notable running gags in the anime is that Brock makes advances on virtually every girl his age or older, and is usually met by rejection, confusion, or being dragged away from them by Misty, Max, or his Pokémon, Croagunk. One of several exceptions was Professor Ivy, the Pokémon Professor from the Orange Islands, with whom he spent some time away from the show. He later returns but refuses to explain why he left her, simply saying "Don't mention that name!" Pike Queen Lucy of the Battle Frontier in Tohjo Falls seems to have a liking towards Brock (partially because she has a soft spot for Pokémon with squinty eyes) almost traveling with him, before Max interrupts. Other girls who had feelings for Brock include Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Autumn, Narissa, Lizabeth and Holly. His crushes include the various Nurse Joy's and Officer Jenny's, which he can differentiate with ease based on very perceptive but minute observations. Because of this, he can spot impostor Joy's and Jenny's instantly. Other crushes are: Rhonda, Rhoda. Oatmeal Pokémon Another one of the notable running gags is how Brock is forced to entertain an audience while other characters retrieve something which would typically be another Pokémon that would have been putting on a show for the current audience that has likely been stolen by Team Rocket. During the cases in which he does,such as he repeats one song (usually an English version of "Takeshi no Paradise", one of the Japanese ending themes) ad nauseam to the point that he is either booed offstage or loses interest in singing he reveals that he sings this song over and over is because its the only song he knows. After Ash finished the Sinnoh league Ash and Brock left back to Kanto and went their seperate ways. In the Pokémon DP Special Episode 2, Brock is shown studying to become a Pokémon Doctor, and even has photos of Ash, Pikachu, Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Piplup, reminding himself of how much he misses all of them. Pokémon At Pewter Gym Returned Voice Actors *'English: Eric Stuart '(season 1 - 8) (Kids WB) *'English: Bill Rogers '(season 9 - 13) (PUSA/DuArt) *'German: Marc Stachel *'Japanese: 'Yuji Ueda *'Dutch: '''Fred Meijer *'Italian:' Nicola Bartolini Carrassi (season 1 - 2); Luca Bottale (season 3 - 13) *'Greek: Charis Grigoropoulos *'''Brazilian Portuguese: Alfredo Rollo *'Swedish: '''Mattias Knave *'Arabic: 'Rafat Pazo *'Bulgarian: 'Alexander Voronov *'Mandarin: 'Fu Shuang, Liang Xingchang, Yu Zhengsheng *'Finnish: 'Jari Salo, Juha Paananen *'Korean: 'Ku Ja-Hyeong, Byeon Yeong-Hyi *'Croatian: 'Igor Mešin *'Danish: 'Peter Holst-Beck *'Czech: 'Martin Pisarik, Jan Maxian, Michal Holan, Jiri Balcarek *'French: 'Laurent Chauvet (Season 1-8), Antoni Lo Presti (Season 9-13) *'Norwegian: 'Eirik Espolin-Johnson, Erik Skold *'Filipino: 'Julius Figueroa *'Hebrew: 'Guy Roshiniak *'Polish: 'Marek Wlodarczyk (Season 1-9, 11-13), Waldemar Barwinski (Season 10) *'Hungarian: 'Sotonyi Gabor *'Canadian French: 'Martin Watier *'Portuguese: 'Peter Michael (Season 1-2), Rui Quintas (Season 3-9), Luis Barros (Season 10), Pedro Almendra (Season 11-13), Vitor Emanuel *'Indonesian: 'Dicky Rahman (Season 1-2), Dendry Patma (Season 3-10), Kamal Nasuti (Season 11-13) *'Russian: 'Dimitrii Zavatskii *'Spanish: 'Javier Balas, Sergio Sanchez *'Thai: 'Nirand Bunyaratpan *'Latin America Spanish: 'Gabriel Gama(season 1 - 10, 13-present), Jose Antonio Macia(one scene of EP164), Alan Prieto(season 10-12), Arturo Mercado Jr(Movie 4-5). *'Turkish: '''Tugay Erverdi Gallery Trivia *Brock's personality reflects the one of Uxie, the Knowledge Pokémon. *In the Pokémon DP Special, Brock has photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup to remind him of his past journeys through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Kanto's Battle Frontier and Sinnoh. This may be a sign that this special was Brock's last appearance in the series. *Brock is a very talented cook, especially when it comes to making food for Pokémon (this is related to the fact he is a Pokémon Breeder). *In the episode, "A Crowning Achievement," Brock actually temporarily opens his eyes in a flash second to try to cheer up Larvitar. *Brock's eyes are rarely open, excluding the examples shown. *At the beginning of the anime, Brock doesn't show a lot of interest in girls. After a while, he finally shows it. *Brock is the only character who appears in all the seasons except the best wishes seasons. *As seen in the episode "The Taming of The Shroomish", Brock is apparently afraid of ghosts. While he and May were shopping, she heard of a haunted mansion. He was terrified just hearing about it, and, while May was overjoyed, she literally had to drag him there. Whenever he heard somebody talking about ghosts, he leaned away. He was afraid of the mansion, and showed dismay and horror when they talked about advancing inside. He was fine once he found out that the ghosts were actually Shroomish, though. * Brock's real dream is to become a Pokemon doctor. However in "Jirachi: wish maker",he said he wanted to become a magician because he could make" beautiful girls appear out of thin air". Category:Male Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon breeders Category:Main Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:P1 Grand Prix Competitors Category:Rock Pokémon User